Not the Sarmon!
by Millie333
Summary: America snatches and eats Japan's salted salmon as an April fools joke...And then...


One bright morning...

On the first of April...

Inside of a meeting hall...

-Hahaha!-America laughed, as he swallowed the salted salmon that he snatched from Japan.-This is a little salty, but I have tasted worse...-He glanced in England's direction.-...Much worse...

-...M-my...-Japan was shocked.-...S-sarted sarmon...

-America!-England yelled, in a mad voice.-What you just did was both stupid and mean!

-But, Iggy!-America pouted.-It was just an April fools joke!

-Oh, Amerique~-France said, in a concerned voice.-Look what you did to poor little Japon~

-...M-my...-Japan was still shocked.-...S-sarted sarmon...

-...H-huh...?-America said, surprised. He didn't think Japan would react like that.-...Why is Japan...?

-Now you did it...-China suddenly said, in an annoyed voice.-...You moron...!

-... **M** y **s** a **r** t **e** d **s** a **r** m **o** n...-Japan said in a quiet voice, with his head lowered.-... **M** y **s** a **r** t **e** d **s** a **r** m **o** n...-It was a little unevering.-... **M** y **s** a **r** t **e** d **s** a **r** m **o** n...

-...V-ve...G-Germania...-Italy barely said, in a scared voice.-...I-I am scared...

-...J-ja, Italien. I know.-Germany said, a little scared as well.-...H-he is going to...

-This is getting interesting~-Russia sang, in a happy voice.-Da~

-Hey, dude, you okay...?-America asked, in slight concern.-...Japan...?

 **-...You...-** Japan said, in a creepily quiet voice **.** A dark aura started appearing around him **.-...You ate...-** He looked up, with his face creepily shadowed.-... **My sarted**

 **sarmon...**

-Ahhhhh!-America jumped back in fright. Japan looked like a male version of Kayako Saeki from the grudge!-...J-Japan...? D-dude...? Y-you okay...?

 **-...You took my sarted sarmon away from me...-"** Grudge" Japan said in a creepy voice, as he started walking towards America **.-...And then you ate it...!**

-...D-d-dude...-America barely managed to say, as he was terrified. -I-I-it wasn't on purpose...I-I-I just wanted...Ahhhh!

- **I wirr take it back~-"** Grudge" Japan said in a creepy voice, with his Katana, which was now smeared with America's blood, risen in his hand. - **I wirr take my sarted sarmon back~**

-...J-J-Japan...D-d-dude...-America barely managed to say, as he walked backwards, while Japan started walking towards him.-...I-I-I...-He tried to say, and then decided that running away would be better, than trying to talk with Japan.-...S-s-someone save me!

- **Get back here...-"** Grudge" Japan said in a creepy voice, as he ran after America, with his Katana risen high.- **Give me my sarted sarmon back...!**

-This is better than I expected~-Russia sang happily.-It's so funny~

-...V-ve...G-Germania...I-I am scared...!-Italy cried into Germany's shoulder.-I-I am so scared!

-...I-It's going to be okay...-Germany said, a little scared himself.-...Italien.

-Stupid Meiguo.-China said, in an annoyed voice.-Riben is merciless when it comes to food.

-China, do you know of a way to stop Japan?-England asked in concern and small hope, and then blushed.-N-not like I care for America or anything like that...!

-Yes, yes...-China said, in a tired voice.-I suppose I should stop him, shouldn't I...?-By now, "Grudge" Japan has cornered America. China saw it, and sighed deeply.-...I suppose I really should...

-...J-J-Japan...D-d-dude...-America barely managed to say, as he was "Scared shitless".-Y-y-you don't want to do this, right...?-Grudge Japan had his Katana raised to strike.-...J-J-Japan...W-w-wait...! D-d-don't...!

- **I am going to get my sarted sarmon back!-"** Grudge" Japan said in a creepy voice, as he was ready to slice America up. - **Goodbye, America-s...**

-...Just in time...-China said in relief, as he was holding a basket with steamed buns. One of them was showed in "Grudge" Japan's mouth, which he them began eating, and was gradually turning back to his normal self. -An old man just saved you...And you call yourself a "hero"...?

-America!-England yelled in concern, as he ran to him, and sat by his side.-How are you feeling...?

-...I-I-it was very scary...-America barely managed to say.-I-I-I thought I would be sliced up...T-t-to small bits...

-This is so funny~-Russia sang happily, as he took out a camera.-I should record this and upload it to "ВКонтакте"~

-...Riben, how was it?-China asked, as he saw that Japan ate the steamed bun.- Did you like it?

-Thank you, Chugoku-san.-Japan said in gratitude.-It was great.

-Do you want some more?-China asked, as he showed the basket to him.-There's still a lot of them.

-Hai.-Japan said in gratitude, as he took one more.-That wourd be great, Chugoku-san.

-...Maple...-Someone said, but no one heard him.-...This is crazy...


End file.
